<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Comrade's Son by myravenspirit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063053">The Comrade's Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit'>myravenspirit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal HC where Riku is the enemy and as the son of Kirinmaru (which is not confirmed yet), has a vendetta against his father and his father's comrades. </p><p>Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha, have both paid the prices and have dealt with immeasurable loss and pain. What are Sesshomaru's thoughts and plans?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Towa &amp; Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha) &amp; Setsuna (Hanyou no Yashahime), InuYasha &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Jaken &amp; Rin &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Comrade's Son</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sesshomaru held Rin close as he walked with her in the forest in his arms, unconscious. He kept her high enough that he could keep his cheek pressed to his beloved, darling wife’s head.</p><p><em>Rin no kimi, I have failed you. I have failed our daughters</em>.</p><p>He followed Inuyasha and Kirinmaru, but all he wanted was to be left alone with his wife.</p><p><em>Rin all I ever wanted was for us to live your time to the fullest with our daughters.</em> He nuzzled her dark hair and inhaled her scent, closing his eyes and easily following his brother in the dark woods.</p><p>Her scent drew his memory of when they finally spoke their words of love. She was nearing her seventeenth summer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru-sama will you stay for the festival?” Rin asked him with a smile, wearing the new pink kimono with leaves and vines on it.</p><p>“It is a ningen festival, I am youkai,” he said as he stood before her on the path to the woods. The sun was starting to set.</p><p>The sun’s hues of oranges and pinks made Rin’s skin glow beautiful colour. Her hair was ornately down with various pins and a comb that he had collected and given her over the years. One of the pins had been one given by Jaken to her last summer.</p><p>Secretly Sesshomaru hoped Rin would beg him to stay.</p><p>He saw her gaze cast down, hope fading fast at his response. He took three strides and lifted her chin.</p><p>“Do you wish for me to stay with you?” He asked her.</p><p>“Always,” she whispered out softly. Her words rang loud in his eardrums.</p><p>He had promised to let her explore her heart. Should she choose him or not, he would always love her. He would allow her to dictate their relationship and he would respect her decision.</p><p>“I want to selfishly keep you all for myself,” she continued with her cheeks flaming red. He saw her pupils dilate, heartbeat fluttering, and her scent…it was simply intoxicating.</p><p>He surprised himself when he used his youki to make his armour disappear and bring Rin up against his chest. They stared at each other, her hands on his shoulders now, his arms around her back. “Tell me why,” he commanded quietly, magenta eyelids falling halfway shut. “Tell me what would make me stay for you,” he breathed out.</p><p>Their lips were so close that they practically shared the same breath.</p><p>Her fingers slid up from his shoulders, up along his neck, then her fingers curved and cradled his face. A soft smile on her lips he noted that were painted pink with a rouge.</p><p>“Because I have made my choice, it’s you. Always, you. I love you anata-sama,” she said with her eyes glittering under the sun’s orange hues of the ending day. Her smile was wide and reached her eyes.</p><p>Sesshomaru cradled the back of her head. He was elated beyond words but didn’t know how to express himself verbally.</p><p>Rin seemed to understand well enough. She leaned up and kissed him gently. He followed her initiative and returned the kiss.</p><p>She pulled back and he pressed kisses to her cheek, nose, and up to her brow. She sighed softly. “Will you come with me to the festival?”</p><p>He did and he never left the village after that.</p><p>They had married.</p><p>He forsaken his title for love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They explored each other that first night slowly. He kissed tears away when he pressed into her virgin body. He had never experienced such an intimacy before and had held her close long after they were both sated. He watched her sleep and he wondered if it would be rude to wake her up and have her all over again.</p><p>Almost a year later they had two healthy little girls in their arms that could be no different from the other. He had gathered them after news that an enemy from the east was approaching. He fled with them in his arms as Rin recovered in Kaede’s house.</p><p>He hated leaving Rin behind but knew she was safe with Kaede, Kagome and Inuyasha.</p><p>Kagome’s own belly gaining a small swell.</p><p>Inuyasha brought Rin to him the next day. She eagerly went to their bedroom to feed the girls. Sesshomaru nodded to Inuyasha who smirked and took off back to the village. Sesshomaru entered their room and sat down beside Rin as she sang the girls their first lullaby. He joined her on a whim, his baritone giving her a perfect harmony and Rin leaned against him. He turned his head and kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arm around her. </p><p>“They’re perfect, they’re so beautiful. Towa and Setsuna,” she hummed softly.</p><p>“They slept perfectly, but I believe they knew you were coming just before you arrived. They know your scent already,” he said and brushed Towa’s magenta lock. “It’s very curious how they look almost ningen, but I sense a demonic aura around them both,” he commented.</p><p>“Setsuna has your face,” Rin had laughed and looked at him. He cupped her chin and kissed her in content of having her back with their two daughters.</p><p>He never knew he could love anyone more than he loved Rin.</p><p>He loved two little girls more than he ever thought possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had four years of happy memories with their daughters. They were a family.</p><p>Then the fire came.</p><p>Towa was lost to them.</p><p>Setsuna was frightened and her memories were taken.</p><p>And Rin?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru held her closer and stopped before the tree.</p><p>“You need to place her into the tree, Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha said gently.</p><p>Sesshomaru remained silent, clutching her to him. He stared down at her face.</p><p><em>It isn’t fair. Not after all she has been through. Not with everything we have been through. I’ll kill </em>him<em> with my bare hands.</em></p><p>“Sesshomaru, do you intend to let your beloved woman die?” A familiar feminine voice called. The Goshinboku glowed and the Spirit of the Tree revealed herself before them. “Or will you save her?”</p><p>“Ki-Kikyo?” Inuyasha called out in surprise.</p><p>“I took on this form as I was connected by the head of an arrow,” the spirit said with a nod.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded and stepped back. “My sister needs to heal, will you help?” Inuyasha asked. “Kagome believes you can,” he added.</p><p>The tree dipped her chin and walked forward. She stood before Sesshomaru and looked at Rin. “Someone has harmed her internally quite gravely,” the spirit said gently. “How do you intend to keep her asleep comfortably?”</p><p>“My daughter’s dreams, her memories, past and present,” Sesshomaru answered.</p><p>“I have already released the butterfly youkai upon her. She will not have to remember what had happened this night. Nor the happy memories of her childhood. It is better this way for the young little one. To have survived such a terrifying night mixed with happy memories will only disturb her in the years to come,” Kirinmaru added.</p><p>
  <em>Is it the right thing to do? Forgive me Setsuna. Forgive me Rin for taking our daughter’s memories, her smile, her laugh. </em>
</p><p>“What unfortunate circumstances you have come upon. All three of you, a daughter taken months after her birth four years ago. Twins separated and their mother harmed after a vain attempt to hide from the enemy,” she then turned to Kirinmaru, “And a son who wishes to kill his father so he has brought ruin upon innocent young girls,” the spirit said as she addressed Kirinmaru who remained silent.</p><p>“He will be dealt with in time, I…I do not wish to kill my only child,” Kirinmaru admitted.</p><p>“You three are walking a dangerous path,” the spirit whispered out and walked back to the tree. “I will protect your precious woman Sesshomaru, but beware, Root Head sleeps within me,” she said and pivoted and looked back at him.</p><p>Sesshomaru mulled on her words.</p><p>“Kagome and I killed Root Head,” Inuyasha hissed out.</p><p>“She may prove useful in purifying and soothing Root Head. She was trained and taught at the heels of the old miko, as well as Kagome and the monk. She has spirit left in her,” the spirit interjected, chin raised. “I need her here as much as you need her to recover.”</p><p>“Inuyasha, you know what to do,” Sesshomaru addressed Inuyasha who walked behind him and unsheathed Tessaiga.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to give Setsuna part of your Mokomoko?” Inuyasha asked.</p><p>“Let it give her some comfort, she enjoyed sleeping curled up on it with her sister,” Sesshomaru said stiffly.</p><p>He gasped and shook on the spot as Inuyasha cut his Mokomoko until it rested at his hip. It would grow back and recover, but it still hurt.</p><p>Sesshomaru sucked in breath from between his teeth. Kirinmaru glancing at him.</p><p>“Leave, I wish to give my wife some words before entering,” Sesshomaru said coolly. “You both know your roles,” he added.</p><p>Both walked out of the clearing without a single comment. Sesshomaru walked to the tree slowly.</p><p>“Rin no kimi, I will bring you back. My irreplaceable Rin, I will be by your side, always. Inuyasha will deliver Setsuna to safety. Kirinmaru will play his role,” Sesshomaru felt her finger on his chin.</p><p>Brown eyes opened and he saw her tears rolling down her cheek. “Don’t…you don’t have to go with me…find Towa,” Rin whispered out, eyes falling shut.</p><p>He knelt down and clutched Rin to his chest. “She is lost, I will not lose you. Setsuna…she is strong, she will thrive without us,” Sesshomaru told Rin and felt his heart clenching. He looked up and saw the spirit watching him, face neutral.</p><p>“You would forsake your daughter for your wife?” The spirit asked him gently.</p><p>“Setsuna is entrusted to my mother and to be sent back to the village when the time is right. Rin is fearful of abandonment, I could not let her think she was abandoned,” Sesshomaru closed his eyes and stroked Rin’s hair. “She will not die,” he said and stood up with Rin. “Now,” he slid Tenseiga from its sheath, “I shall open the path,” he explained.</p><p>The spirit faded, “You are wise beyond your years Sesshomaru. Inuyasha gave back part of the Meidou Zangetsuha it seems. Do as you must.”</p><p>Sesshomaru sliced into the air and the Meidou opened a portal into the heart of the tree. He sheathed Tenseiga and carried Rin to the glowing pillar that looked like the Goshinboku. The spirit that bore Kikyo’s face stood to it’s left.</p><p>“This is my heart, as you can tell I keep Root Head asleep. This is a symbiotic relationship. Rin needs me and I need her. You do not have to be here, you can be with your child that remains in this time period,” she explained.</p><p>Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. “Towa, where is Towa?” He asked.</p><p>“In the place that Kagome came from. Would you like to see?” She asked.</p><p>An illusion appeared and saw his white haired little one standing and shaking on her feet. A man knelt before Towa.</p><p>“That is Kagome’s brother, he is close to Rin’s age. He will care for her without knowing that Towa is his sister’s niece. He is a good young man, kind like Kagome. Towa will be loved and cared for,” the spirit assured him. “She will believe this era was but a dream, but she will remember Setsuna.”</p><p>Sesshomaru nodded. “You are without time and that is what Rin needs in order to recover,” Sesshomaru stated as he walked up the glowing tree. He lifted Rin up by her hips and stared up at her sleeping face. “Rest Rin, I’m here. Towa is safe, Setsuna is safe. You will come back to me, our daughters will find their way back to us,” he assured her and set her within the heart of the Goshinboku.</p><p>“You are so certain Towa will return? That you will all be reunited?” Goshinboku’s spirit asked from behind him.</p><p>“Our daughters reflect us, they are stubborn, strong, tactful, and endlessly loyal. They will return to us,” Sesshomaru said and turned his back to the tree and sat down, leaning against it.</p><p>“Are you going to sit there?” The spirit asked him.</p><p>“If it takes eternity than so be it, I will not abandon my Rin,” Sesshomaru huffed. He waved a hand and his armour disappeared. “Time has stopped for myself as well since entering in here, it makes no difference to me,” he added.</p><p>The Goshinboku spirit looked up at Rin thoughtfully. “I watched Rin grow up in the village. Inuyasha had brought her many times to me, helping her climb high upon my boughs, it is special spot for many. It is a special for you as well. It is where Rin told you happily that she was with child. You had seemed in awe of her joy. You looked positively terrified of becoming a father, but you saw her smile and joined her. I never thought I would see a youkai like yourself smile and hold a ningen so gently. You must love Rin truly, an emotion I did not believe youkai to have possess,” the spirit explained its sentiments.</p><p>“Youkais are not all the same,” Sesshomaru said drily and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Hai, you inu youkai seem to be very different altogether. Arigato, you have shown me something different,” the spirit said before turning and walking away on the watery plane. “I must tend to other parts, farewell,” she said before disappearing completely.</p><p>Sesshomaru leaned his head back. “Rin, you <em>must</em> wake up,” he called for her.</p><p>He closed his eyes and hoped his daughters would forgive him, not hate him. He hoped they would understand why he stayed with Rin. They were his daughters, they were strong. Their mother was fearful of abandonment, he could not abandon her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He thought of their smiles and laughter. All the times they played in the forest, their home. He and Rin walking together, fingers laced.</p><p>“Don’t run off too far!” Rin called out.</p><p>“They are going to their favourite apple tree and then probably the river,” Sesshomaru commented.</p><p>They found their girls on the edge, dipping their heads down to drink the water up. Both girls laughed and fell back, holding hands.</p><p>“Girls let’s go see the sunset before going home,” Rin called out again. Both hopped up and ran to them.</p><p>“Hai, Haha-ue!” They said in unison.</p><p>At sunset, the four of them watched the sunset from the cliffs. Rin sitting beside Towa as Setsuna held Towa’s hand. Sesshomaru curled Mokomoko around all three of them, Rin curled against him. As the girls fell asleep against each other, he and Rin gathered each a daughter to carry home.</p><p>“Anata-sama let us try for a boy,” she whispered.</p><p>He adjusted Setsuna in his arms and held with her one arm as he placed his right on Rin’s back. “Rin no kimi a boy we shall try for,” he purred out.</p><p>Rin laughed softly and rubbed Towa’s back. “With puppy ears,” she said lightly.</p><p>“He will be what he will be,” Sesshomaru huffed and removed his arm to Setsuna’s falling arm, placing it back up around his neck.</p><p>“Chichi-ue…hungry,” Towa whined out against Rin’s shoulder.</p><p>“She’s always hungry,” Sesshomaru scoffed.</p><p>Rin nodded and whispered, “Hush darling. You can eat when we get home.”</p><p> </p><p>He had time to reflect on his happy family and the plans that he and Rin had to enlarging their family.</p><p><em>When she is healed, I will kill Riku myself.</em> <em>Kirinmaru should have had better control of his son!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru opened his eyes and could smell a familiar scent, two actually.</p><p>He wondered how long it had been in reality outside of the Goshinboku. He stood up and pressed his hand to the spirit tree. “I think our daughters have returned. I will see them,” he told Rin.</p><p>He had traversed the inside of the Goshinboku several times. He followed his nose.</p><p>The Goshinboku was a conversation with his daughters and a girl that looked like Inuyasha with Kagome’s eyes.</p><p>He watched Setsuna slander him.</p><p>
  <em>When did my little one become so cold like me? Where is the sweet little one who loved to follow at my heel go? The little one who enjoyed sitting in her mother’s lap and singing with her?</em>
</p><p>He turned, dejected. Glad she wasn’t willing to kill Kirinmaru because he couldn’t himself.</p><p>He faintly heard Towa speak, calling him Chichi-ue.</p><p>
  <em>Do remember how you would always ask me for food, Towa? I know you would come back strong. You have Rin’s face. </em>
</p><p>He returned to his place and saw the spirit of Goshinboku standing before the tree.</p><p>He understood her words, her caution. Things were not going according to plan. He had not left her, nor did he wish to now. But his daughters needed to be set upon the path, the correct one.</p><p>They needed to save Rin, their mother.</p><p>He would allow nothing less to happen. He would have to re-enter the battlefield without the detection of his daughters.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He spun on his heel and walked away. <em>Forgive me, Rin. I will not be gone long. I will return with our daughters. You will awaken and Setsuna will be able to sleep again. You will both be free.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then I will kill Riku slowly with my claws. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this!</p><p>I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to follow me on Twitter or Tumblr you can @myravenspirit. I sometimes post random one-shots on them that I don't post here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>